In the past, long-span decking panels have been manufactured in single cell profiles of 12-inch wide units. It is known to weld two single cells to plates to provide a 24-inch coverage width. The width of single long-span decking panels has been effectively limited to 12 inches due to the increasing tendency of the flange member to collapse under the load it is carrying as its width is increased.
Panel widths over 12 inches and up to 30 inches have been achieved by Planja, Inc. of Stockholm, Sweden. Planja accomplishes this by incorporating microembossing, transverse embossing, and lateral grooves. Unfortunately, these strengthening features require numerous manufacturing processes which contribute to the complexity and expense of the panel formation process.
The present invention provides a single long-span decking panel having a flange capable of spanning a width of over 10.5 inches having a simpler construction than previous known long-span decking panels. The present invention has an essentially flat soffit except for a series of stiffening ribs. By making these stiffening ribs the proper depth, this greater width with proper structural support is achieved without the need of microembossing or lateral grooves.